Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow
"Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow", còn được biết đến với cái tên Let it Snow (tiếng Việt: Cứ để tuyết rơi), là một trong 12 ca khúc nằm trong album Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites. Bài hát này được hát bởi Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Bài hát này sau đó được Isabella hát trong tập phim mùa 3 "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". Phù hợp với tính chất lãng mạn tự nhiên của bài hát, tình cảm của Isabella dành cho Phineas Flynn được thể hiện trong khi cô hát. Lời bài hát được thêm vào trong album lấy từ phần hậu kết truyện của tập phim. Bài hát cũng được hát bởi Wayne và Wanda trong tập phim 121 của The Muppet Show. Bài hát kết thúc một cách bất ngờ khi một chồng tuyết rơi vào họ. Bản chính của Bing Crosby khi hát bài hát được nghe trong video của Disney Sing Along Songs, "Very Merry Christmas Songs". Lần xuất hiện cuối của bài hát này là vào năm 2013, khi Liv Rooney, một nhân vật trong Liv & Maddie, hát nó tại lễ hội Giáng sinh ở khu phố của cô. Lời bài hát La, la la la, la la la La la la, la la la, la la la Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm. Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (lalalalala) Lalala Let it snow Wooaaahh Whoo-ooa-aaah (Snow, snow) Lalalala (snow, snow) Lalalalalala (snow, snow) Lalalaaa- When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!) Let It Snow! Bản dịch Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát được sáng tác bởi nhà thơ Sammy Cahn và nhà soạn nhạc June Styne vào năm 1945 tại Hollywood, California trong một trong những ngày nóng nhất về thu âm. Nó là một trong những bài hát liên quan đến mùa đông được hát trong mùa Giáng sinh, mặc dù nó chẳng hề đề cập gì đến Giáng sinh trong đó. *Những bộ đồ mà Isabella mặc trong bài hát: :#Bộ đồ mùa đông thường mặc của cô. :#Cùng bộ đồ, với cái mũ santa màu tím. :#Tương tự như trên, với cái áo choàng màu trắng và nơ ở trên cổ. :#Áo choàng đầu quạ màu tím sáng với mái tóc của cô bỏ vào trong, và găng tay màu tím. :#Áo choàng màu tím đậm có mào, với cái vớ xòe và đôi ủng màu tím đậm. :#Bộ đồ mùa đông thường mặc của cô, với khăn choàng và găng tay được thêm vào. :#Áo choàng trắng với quần màu tím sẫm, đôi ủng, và cái mũ với thiết kế chó đốm. (phần hậu kết) :#Áo choàng trắng với váy màu tím, giày trượt băng, và cái mũ mùa đông thường mặc của cô nhưng tối hơn (phần hậu kết) *Với không khí lãng mạn, bài hát thể hiện tìm cảm của Isabella dành cho Phineas Flynn *Đây là lần đầu tiên mà Ginger được thấy với cái nơ. *Với tiếng Tây Ban Nha Latinh, bài hát chưa bao giờ được lồng tiếng, kế cả phiên bản tập phim và album. **Tương tự với ngôn ngữ Tây Ban Nha Châu Âu, nhưng phiên bản album được lồng tiêng lại. Thể_loại:Bài hát Giáng sinh Thể_loại:Bài hát lãng mạn Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 3 trong Phineas and Ferb Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Disney Sing Along Songs Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Muppet Show Thể_loại:Bài hát trong The Muppets Thể_loại:Wonderful World of Color Thể_loại:Disney Dreams! Thể_loại:Bài hát không thuộc Disney en:Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow